skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Krack-it Kaos
Krack-it Kaos is flash film of Skylanders made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). This movie is a Skylanders version of a Disney film, Wreck-it Ralph. Story Kaos plays as the bad guy in his game. Distracting the guardians (who are the Skylander Giants) from the egg by giving them hot dogs (laced with sleepy spice). He cracks the egg but was sealed again thanks to Seal-it Spyro. Suddenly, the egg shakes and Kaos falls off, revealing a giant Dodo. The arcade then closed and every game character went to take a break. Kaos said "it must be nice being the good guy" at the Bad Guy Anon. Other villains at the anon felt sorry for Kaos and congratulated him on his 30th anniversary. However, as Kaos announced that he didn't want to be a bad guy anymore, the other bad guys get shocked and tried to convince him to say who he is. After the Bad Guy Affirmation, they leave Crash Bandicoot (Kaos picked some Wumpa fruit on the way) and head for Grand Central Station. One entering the station, Kaos was stopped by random security (apparently it happened to him everytime). After checking him, Kaos heads for Seal it Spyro. One the way, he sees some Pokemon, homeless due to their game unplugged. Kaos decides to give them one of the Wumpa Fruits to them. When he stepped in the Seal-it Spyro gateway, he was stopped again by random security. Kaos comes back home realizing he wasn't invited the his game's 30th anniversary party. This made him mad but he then comes for a visit. The guests were shocked to see him in the party. When the cake came in, Kaos unauthorizingly modifies the cake to make him look more welcome. Gill Grunt protested him about his modifications because he's a bad guy and will never get a medal. Kaos go so angry, he destroyed the cake. He then leaves the party hoping to try and prove to them that he can be a hero. No one at the party took him seriously. Kaos asks Wakko in his Root Beer Palace if he can get a medal. Wakko suggests the lost and found section. While searching for a medal, he was bumped by Bulkhead, who was going nuts after his recent gaming experiance. Kaos wanted to join his team but Bulkhead refuses because it's only for the bravest (however a little bug them scared him until he lost consciousness). Kaos then put of his gear and headed for An Autobot's Duty. Characters Seal-it Spyro *Krack-it Kaos *Tree Rex *Thumpback *Ninjini *Bouncer *Crusher *Hot Head *Swarm *Eye Brawl *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Eruptor *Prism Break *Cynder *Sonic Boom *Pop Fizz *Jet Vac *Chop Chop *Stump Smash *Stealth Elf *Flashwing *Boomer *Terrafin *Seal-it Spyro *Giant Dodo (OC) *Star Strike *Dino-Rang *Rattle Shake *Wham-Shell *Scratch *Flameslinger *Wrecking Ball *Zook *Countdown Bad Guy Anon *Zompink (Pinky from Pinky and the Brain in Zombie Form) *Brawl (Transformers War for Cybertron) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Mcwolf (Tom and Jerry Kids in Johnny Cage Costume) *Abyssal Zaidon (OC character by HTC-Master) *Dr Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *The Brain (Pinky and the Brain in Bison costume) *Dr Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) *Red Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2) *Kophy Nemesis (OC character by HTC-Master) *Nightmare Nicky (OC character by NickyW093) Other characters seen in games *Turmadon (Lord Garmadon from Lego Ninjago in Turbo Costume) *Big Bug (Parody of Dig Dug) *Yakko (Animaniacs in Jin Costume having a role similar to Sonic) *Wakko (Animaniacs in Ash Ketchum costume having a role similar to the Root Beer Tapper Bartender) *Gir (Invader Zim) *Warpath (Transformers War for Cybertron) *Road Runner (Looney Tunes in Kabal Costume) *Red Bird (Angry Birds) *Elena (Street Fighter) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes in Ryu Costume) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes in Ken Costume) *Crash Bandicoot (series of the same name) *Jade (Mortal Kombat) *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) *Yoshi (Super Mario) *Murray (Sly Cooper) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo in Diddy Kong costume) *Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Homer Simpson (Simpsons in a Donkey Kong Costume) *Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Aeon (SoulCalibur) *King (Tekken) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Toro (Mainichi Issho) *Master Cheif (Halo) *Banjo (Banjo and Kazooie) *Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Toad (Super Mario) *Birdo (Super Mario) *Mii (Wii) *Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches in Zapper One Wicked Cricket costume) *XL (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command having a role similar to the Exclamation Mark) *Uncle Grandpa (tv show of the same name in a Morshu costume) *Bulkhead (Transformers Prime having a role similar to Markowski) In the Grand central station *Kirby *Olmec (Legends of the Hidden Temple with Aku Aku Feathers) *Godzilla (with Alex the Raptor boxing gloves) *Tom (Eddworld in Akuma costume) *Barbados (Spore) *Iago (Aladdin in Guile costume) *Robocop (in Cyrax costume) *Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop in Reptile costume) *Meejee (Spore Hero) *Kratos (God of War) *Cortana (Halo) *Orson Pig (Garfield and Friends in Marcus Fenix costume) *Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends in Mario Costume) *Pesto (Animaniacs in Angry Bird form) *Bobby (Animaniacs in Angry Bird form) *Squit (Animaniacs in Angry Bird form) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in Koopa Troopa color scheme) *B.O.B (Monsters VS Aliens in Pinky from Pac-Man costume) *Gon (Tekken 3) *Mr Noisy (Mr Men in Raiden Costume) *Totodile (Pokemon having a role based on Wrong Way) *Pikachu (Pokemon having a role based on Q*bert) *Ekans (Pokemon having a role based on Coily) *Spoink (Pokemon having a role based on Ugg) *Oddish (Pokemon having a role based on Slick) *Azurill (Pokemon having a role based on Sam) Real World characters *Beast Boy (Teen Titans in Pig Form) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Iron Man (The Super Hero Squad) Pictured only *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dankey Kang (A minor fandom made character after a wrong question on Jeopardy) *Ristar (game of the same name) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (series of the same name) *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy in an Olimar costume) Controversy BRR announced that Sonic was going to be replaced by Yakko from Animaniacs. This angered some fans but it was later revealed that BRR was going to give Sonic a different role in Krack-it Kaos while Yakko plays what would be Sonic's role in Wreck-it Ralph. Another thing controversial was in the scene where everyone was shocked about Kaos not wanting to be a bad guy. When Mileena from Mortal Kombat was shocked, her arms popped out and blood was spilling. This cause users to believe this video is R-rated. BRR claims that he will alter the scene by removing the blood and decapitation in the final version of the movie. Delay and problems Originally BRR was going to plan to release Krack-it Kaos in June 2013 but due to some illness BRR had experienced, Krack-it Kaos was delayed for July. However, on June 26th, BRR revealed that his hard drive was damaged and not responding and it contained the files BRR needed to make Krack-it Kaos. BRR stated that if the hard drive is unable to be fixed, BRR will have to cancel Krack-it Kaos. Revival In late January, BRR announced that Krack-it Kaos will be back in production now that his hard drive has been repaired. He announces that he will resume production on February. On March 7th, Krack-it Kaos part 1 has been released. On August 10th, Part 2 has been released. Part 3 will be made after Skylanders University Part 2 is made. Cancellation When BRR uploaded part 3 in 2017, the video was made to be the final part of the film due to many issues he had been facing to make the film. Issues include interest loss, negative reception of parts 1 & 2 on NewGrounds, and receiving many copyright strikes by YouTube. Trivia *This is BRR's longest animation made. *Parts 1 and 2 were criticized for having their plots too similar to the original. BRR later states that he will include more original content in Parts 3 and more. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies Category:Animations Category:Cartoons Category:Videos